Drömmar av krossat glas
by erithwolf
Summary: Thor vill säga något till Loke. Thor/Loki


**Såg Avengers i fredags och behövde få ut mina Thor & Loki feels så det blev det här ~ Hoppas ni gillar det. Och eh, praktiskt sett så är det inte incest eftersom de inte är bröder via blod, tihi. Men ni ser det säkert som incest ändå. Aja. Don't like, don't read. :)**

* * *

"Loke, kom hit.", mullrade Thors röst åt sin bror som satt i ett av de många träden i en av Asgårds många trädgårdar. Loke tittade åt sin bror och skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, varför skulle jag vilja det?", frågade Loke smått irriterat med ett höjt ögonbryn och med sina armar korsade över bröstet.

"För att jag vill det?", svarade Thor med ett höjt ögonbryn och ett lätt men varmt leende över läpparna.

"Och varför vill du det, broder?", fnös Loke irriterat med nu båda ögonbrynen höjda. Thor skrattade hjärtligt och skakade på sitt blonda huvud.

"Varför ifrågasätter du allt, broder? Kom hit bara.", flinade åskguden och Loke suckade motvilligt. Han klättrade graciöst ned för trädet och gick mot sin bror med en frågade rynka på pannan.

"Nu är jag här, vad vill du Thor?", frågade Loke med en röst lika sur som ett omoget äpple. Plötsligt omfamnade ett par stora armar Lokes smala kropp och han drogs in mot sin broders muskulösa men ändå mjuka bröst.

"Jag vill bara ge dig en kram.", mumlade Thor mjukt mot Lokes nattsvarta hår, hans varma andedräkt sände rysningar genom hela Lokes kropp.

"J-jaha.", utbrast Loke lite konfunderat och försökte streta emot, men Thor drog honom bara närmre intill sig.

"Det är mysigt med kramar, tycker du inte?", flinade Thor och skrattet som flög ur honom bullrade som åskan.

"Nej, det tycker jag inte.", sa Loke med plötslig ilska i rösten och slet sig ur Thors grepp. "Jag vill inte kramas, speciellt inte med dig.", tillade han innan han begav sig upp i ett nytt träd som var längre bort från Thor än vad det första hade varit.

"Men Loke!", utropade Thor besviket och följde efter honom. Han klättrade upp i samma träd och makade in sig bredvid Loke. "Vad mysigt.", flinade den blonde guden och Loke himlade med ögonen.

"Vad är det du vill med mig egentligen?", fnös Loke irriterat medan han gjorde en rörelse med sina händer. Med ett poff höll han plötsligt i en tjock bok. Thor antog att det var en bok med trollformler.

"Jag vill umgås med dig bara. Det är inte ofta vi gör det.", sade Thor mjukt och smekte Lokes kind försiktigt. Loke kände hur hans kinder blev heta när Thors grova hand vidrörde hans kind. Loke visste inte vad han skulle säga, så istället slog han bort Thors hand och stirrade in i boken istället, han bläddrade några sidor tills han hittade någon trollformel att läsa om. Thor skrattade mjukt och makade sig närmre sin bror.  
"Vill du inte umgås med mig? Vi kan göra lite magi du och jag...", flinade Thor och slog Loke i sidan med armbågen. Loke bet ihop käken och hans ansikte började lysa en lätt lysande röd ton.

"Vad är det du säger?", fnös Loke chockat, men innan han hann svara kände han ett par mjuka läppar mot sina. Loke trodde att hans hjärna skulle explodera av allt som poppade upp i hans huvud,men en liten röst inom honom sa att det var okej och att han kunde ta det lugnt. Han slöt sina ögon och kände hur Thors fingrar grävdes in i hans hår. Thor slickade Lokes läppar, de bad om att få komma in i Lokes mun. Loke rodnade häftigt åt detta men gav med sig till slut. Han öppnade munnen och genast var Thors tunga där och utforskade trollkarlens mun. Loke stönade lätt när deras tungor vidrörde varandra och han kunde inte hjälpa att hans kropp trycktes hårdare mot Thors. De bröt kyssen efter några minuter. Loke tittade bort med kinder som hettade och Thor gjorde detsamma, fast han hade sitt vanliga flin spelandes på sina läppar. Loke drog ett djupt andetag innan han vände sig mot Thor med frågande blick.

"Vad menade du egentligen med det där, broder? Du vet att vi inte får göra sådant här. Det är emot våra lagar.", sade Loke tyst åt sin bror. Thor log lättsamt och ryckte på axlarna.

"När jag blir kung så kommer jag att ändra på lagarna.", svarade han och lyfte upp Lokes haka med sitt stora pekfinger. Hans ögon lös av kärlek och tillit.

Loke bet ihop käkarna och hans blick gled ner mot Thors bröstplåt, han klarade inte av att titta på Thor när han hade den där blicken.

"Jag tror inte att Allfadern kommer att uppskatta det här.", sa Loke torrt och fascinerades av hur solens strålar reflekterades i bröstplåten. Det var nästan som magi, även fast magi var bättre. I alla fall enligt honom själv.

"Titta på mig Loke.", sade Thor mjukt med en röst gjord av sammet. Loke kände hur hans andetag fastnade i halsen när han hörde den ovanliga mjukheten i Thors röst. Han höjde sin blick och såg in i sin broders ögon.

"Lita på mig Loke, jag kommer att ändra alla lagar till det bättre och vi kommer att kunna vara tillsammans utan problem.", sade Thor mjukt och kysste Lokes kind innan han drog honom intill sig och kramade hårt om honom. För första gången på väldigt länge, kände sig Loke hel igen. Allt han ville var att vara tillsammans med Thor, oavsett om han själv var kung eller inte.

"Jag älskar dig Loke, mer än något annat i hela Asgård.", viskade Thors röst i Lokes öra och Loke trodde att han skulle sprängas av lycka. Det fanns inget i hela Asgård som kunde dämpa hans glädje nu.

* * *

Loke slog upp ögonen och kände hur hans kinder var våta av tårar. Han tittade panikslaget omkring sig, sökte efter sin broders gyllene hjässa med blicken men allt han såg var mörker. Kedjorna runt hans handleder stramade när han rörde på sig och munkavlen rev upp de redan djupa såren han hade runt läpparna. Den vackra trädgården fanns inte, Thors leende lyste inte upp mörkret. Allt hade bara varit en dröm. En dröm om något som inte fanns. En dröm om något som aldrig skulle att existera mer än i hans huvud. Loke stängde ögonen och kände ren och skär smärta slita sönder hans inre. Thor skulle aldrig kolla på honom på det där varma, kärleksfulla sättet, Thor skulle aldrig krama om honom på samma sätt, Thor skulle aldrig kyssa honom eller fläta in sina fingrar i hans korpsvarta hår. Thor skulle aldrig säga att han älskar honom, åtminstone inte mer än som en broder. Tårar började rinna ned för Lokes kinder när allt som han ville skulle vara verkligt upplöstes framför honom. Han skulle ligga här i mörkret för all framtid medan Thor levde livet i Asgård och på Jorden, medan Thor blev hyllad för sina triumfer på Jorden. Han skulle ligga i det eviga mörkret med sina armar fängslade och sin mun hopsydd medan hans ömtåliga och skadade insida sakta men säkert skulle brytas sönder i miljoner bitar till drömmen och tanken av det som aldrig skulle hända.


End file.
